


Spells

by Marsalias



Series: Ectober Shorts [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober 2018, Gen, ectober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: They call Sam a witch, so why not try out a few spells?





	Spells

Day 7: Spells

.

"Haven't we tried this before?" asked Tucker. "The magic thing, I mean."

"Not this in particular," protested Sam. "Besides, it isn't as if we have anything better to do."

Danny looked up from his homework, taking exception to this. "You could be helping me finish this," he said. They were set up in Sam's basement for a sleepover. The night's goal had been to finish their group English project, which they had managed to do. Danny, however, still had math to do, a lot of math to do, and while he didn't mind Sam and Tucker not helping him, what they were doing now was distracting.

"Come on, Danny, that's not due until Monday," said Sam.

"No, this is the bit that was due _yesterday_," he said, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm so far behind in math. Why does Mr Falluca assign so much homework? If he only assigned half as much..."

"I don't know," said Tucker. "I think that it's a math teacher thing." He tore his gaze away from what Sam was doing. "How many assignments are you missing, anyway?"

"Seven," said Danny, miserably. "I'm barely scraping a C."

"We'll help you in a second," said Sam. "Just tell us if we attract a ghost, okay?"

"Sam," moaned Danny, tipping back onto the floor, "why do you do this?"

"Well, it's good to know," argued Sam. "Just like all those 'natural ghost remedies' we tested. They could be useful."

"I don't classify attracting ghosts as useful," mumbled Danny. "I hope this isn't one of the ones that makes me weird, Sam."

"It doesn't line up with the other ones that make you weird," said Sam, peering at a sheet of printer paper. "But if it does, tell us, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Danny. "You know, this reminds me of the thing with the apples, only in reverse. You remember, the whole thing with common sense and self-preservation?

"I get it, I get it," said Sam. "But really, this should be harmless." She put a piece of paper with writing on it on either side of the candle she'd set up on the floor. Then she pulled a matchbook from her pocket, and lit the candle. She waited a couple minutes, and then pulled out a packet of salt (Nasty Burger brand) and sprinkled it on the candle. "Okay," she said. "Spirit, are you there?"

Nothing perceivable happened. "Did you get that from the internet?" Danny asked.

"Maybe," said Sam. Then she got a _look_ on her face. Maybe she had seen something that Danny didn't. "Okay, Danny, I want you to answer the next few questions with either a yes or a no."

"Okay," said Danny. He had returned his attention to his homework. He really needed to get it done. At least these quadratics were all plug-and-chug.

"Are you a boy?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Danny. Okay, he had to reorder this one before putting it into the formula.

"Do you like space?"

"Yes." Was this the right way to write that?

"Are you popular?"

"No." Hah! He didn't even need a calculator for this square root.

"Do you like weird milkshake flavors?"

"My milkshakes aren't weird. What are you doing, anyway?" asked Danny, finally looking back up.

"Discovering that this works as a ghostly lie detector," said Tucker, grinning.

"No way," said Danny. The flame flared. Danny glared at it.

"Yes way," said Tucker.

"I told you it could be useful," said Sam. "Imagine if we had to interrogate a ghost. This would be perfect."

"I know another thing it might be useful for," said Tucker, slyly. "Danny, do you like Sam?"

Sam smacked Tucker, just as the candle flared to the right. Tucker started laughing. Danny stood, and looked at what was written on the paper there. He felt his face grow hot. Above a pentagram and a number of other symbols, the word 'yes' was written on the paper.

"Hey, Sam?" he said.

"What?" she asked, still glaring at Tucker.

"The next spell you test should be a curse, and you should use it on Tucker."

"Agreed."


End file.
